Realize: Nothing is What it Seems
by mar1985
Summary: This takes place during and after season 7 episode Cure. Chloe is struggling with the fact that she won't be 'cured' of being a meteor freak. Despite the breakup between her and Jimmy, Chloe realizes her feelings for Clark are taking over once again...
1. Chapter 1

**Realize: Nothing is What it Seems** by mar1985

Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC Comics & the creators of Smallville, unless I create some OCCs.

Summary:This takes place during and after season 7 episode Cure. Chloe is struggling with the fact that she won't be 'cured' of being a metor freak. Despite the break-up between her and Jimmy, Chloe realizes her feelings for Clark are taking over once again. As for Clark, he's becoming suspicious of his 'relationship' with Lana, even though she reassures him that the $10 million is from her divorce settlement between her and Lex. Love is simply not enough for Clark anymore, and he's beginning to realize that more and more with Lana. It's time that Clark reevaluate his relationships and friendships with the people in his life, especially with Chloe.

Pairings: Chloe/Jimmy, Clark/Lana, and Chloe/Clark (majority)

Chapter 1

_Love, why can it not conquer all. I thought love is all someone would ever need in life as the world around them shatters and crashes down with the one person that he or she loves above all else in the whole, wide-known universe. But I was wrong to believe love is the only thing that would save me while everything else in my life fails me. Oh, how wrong I was, how wrong and blind I was. The one person that loves me, trusts me, and is loyal to an undefining fault, shuts me out when she needs me more than ever before. How could I let someone so important to me get into such a situation that she's so willing take life-threating risks just to be normal. I'm sorry Chloe that I didn't see this sooner. I guess Ilet my undying, obessional love for Lana take forefront in my mind and life again. Please forgive me for being blind to your struggles. I watch you from afar and ask myself, "How do I make it up to you? How do I forgive myself for being so stupid to your feelings and my feelings? How do I say 'I love you' without it sounding hollow, but with truth and honesty?"_

This is running through Clark's mind as he observes Chloe sitting at her desk in the Daily Planet's basement. Afraid to approach her, especially what almost happened to her during her visit to Dr. Curtis Knox for the 'cure', Clark cannot bring himself to actually talk to Chloe face-to-face.

Chloe turns to look around because she feels eyes watching her every move. If only she knew how right she is. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't see the cunning "stalker's" form as he's well hidden from his "victim's" curious and observant stare. So she goes back to her posturating and contemplation of her life and where it's taking her.

The phone rings, Chloe picks it up and converses with the other person on the line. Even though Clark can use his super-hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation, he doesn't because he's just content to watch the emotions dancing acrossher face as she speaks. As the phone call ends, Clark works up the courage to go and finally interact with Chloe.

At first she doesn't notice his presence because she's too occupied with the paperwork that's taking up residence on her desk, Chloe finally looks up and into Clark's emotional green-blue eyes.

"Clark, what are you doing here? I thought we decided to take a break from each other, especially after my stint with Dr. Curtis Knox and my decision to be 'normal'. And what's going on between you and Lana. She just called me a little bit ago asking about your whereabouts," said a calm Chloe to an unnerved Clark.

"We had a fight earlier and I left. I couldn't deal with our issues, so I had to get away for awhile and ended up here. I needed a friend to talk to and you were on top of the list. I hope you don't mind the intrusion," exclaimed an overwhelmed Clark.

What Chloe doesn't know is that Clark and Lana's relationship is over. Lana was calling because she was trying to prevent Chloe from finding out from Clark; she doesn't want to admit that their relationship has been over for a very long time.

"Oh, well I don't see the harm in that, but I wish you would call before coming here. I could be unavailable and where would you be if that's the case. I love spending time with you Clark, but I have alot on my mind as of late, and I wouldn't be good company. Whatever you and Lana are going through, I'm sure the two of you will work it out since she knows your secret now," explained Chloe.

Even though her words cut through his heart, Clark understoood that Chloe is a very busy person, however, what he doesn't know is that she and Jimmy broke up recently.

"Oh, I'm sorry and you're right. I should have called first before coming here. I just thought you would make time for a friend in need. That was my mistake and it won't happen again. Goodbye Chloe, maybe I'll see you later," a sad and angry Clark proclaimed.

He thought she would be understanding and not judgmental of him, but he was wrong. He still believes that decision to become normal than a meteor freak was put to rest. However, that's not on Chloe's mind at the present momentk she was thinking on how to address Clark that her and Jimmy called it quits. Somewhere deep inside of Chloe, she knows that Clark is glad to be rid of Jimmy in her life; the overprotective friend is kicking into overdrive and waiting to be released.

Knowing she must apologize to Clark, but Chloe changes the subject quickly before he can leave. "Clark, there's something important I need to tell you. Please try to understand my shortcomings as of now once I explain what has happened," Chloe hurriedly states.

This peaks Clark's attention and patiently awaits Chloe's explanation.

"You see Clark; I couldn't bring myself to be honest with Jimmy, especially after what happened with Dr. Knox. Before I went to get 'cured', I was leaving him a note to have him explain some things to after the neurosurgery. To my surprise, I found Jimmy and Kara (Clark's cousin) having Chinese for dinner at the Daily Planet. Jimmy saw the expression on my face and tried to explain it was just an innocent dinner. But I was not really upset about those two spending some time together; it was the fact that he asked her and not me. I was hoping after I got the neurosurgery that all the excuses and lies would end, but what difference would it make. So when I went back to the DP and saw Jimmy, I tried to explain it was me with the problems and not him spending time with Kara. To say in short, he broke up with me for good this time. And you know what, a part of me is relieved that's it over between us and the other part of me feels empty inside..." as she trails off.

"Chloe, I had no idea that you and Jimmy broke up. Do you want to talk about it or maybe... I don't know. I'm sorry if Kara came in between the two of you. Maybe I should..." Clark pauses.

"No Clark. She didn't come between us. It was me not being honest about myself with Jimmy. After everything that has happened to us, it was time for the relationship to come to an end. I'm just glad I don't have to pretend with him anymore. Those lies just built up so much; I couldn't come up with anymore excuses to give myself on my relationship. Maybe I'm just meant to be alone for the rest of my life. Look at me; all the guys I've been with either were meteor freaks trying to kill me or your everyday crazy guy trying to kill me. I'm a magnetic for this stuff. I guess Jimmy was my only shot at having a normal relationship for once. What do I do, I go and ruin it because I'm a meteor infected individual who is afraid to go psycho one of these days, that's what! It's just not fair, not fair at all," cries Chloe.

Clark tries to comfort her but he's at a loss on doing it. What he wants to do is jump up and down proclaiming to anyone that can hear him, "I finally get my chance to be with the one that I love at last".

Note: Yes ladies and gentlemen, Clark has finally seen the light and admits that Chloe is the one for him (at least in my story).

"I'm better now though. But I also realized something about myself Clark. Can you guess what it is," exclaims Chloe.

"No, tell and don't leave out any details. I'm dying to know," Clark jokes.

"I figured out that I need to move on with my life, starting right here and now. Clark, I decided to leave Kansas..."

To be continued...

Next time: Can Clark convince Chloe to stay in Kansas: What's going to happen between Clark and Lana? Chloe and Jimmy?

Stay tuned to **Realize: Nothing is What it Seems**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap:**_ Clark realizes that his love for Lana is hollow and not true. Chloe tells Clark that she and Jimmy called it quits. Clark is informed by Chloe that she decided to leave Kansas.

Chapter 2

"Leaving? Chloe don't you think that's a little extreme, especially for you? I htought it was your dream to see your name on the front page of with biggest story of your life. What about school? You need to finish school to realize your dream to become that famous investigative reporter, you need to finish. What about Lois? Who will keep her out of trouble? And…what about me, Chloe? Don't I matter to you, or am I someone you can just write off because it's easy for you?" an emotional and desperate Clark exclaims; he's trying to keep his emotions in check.

Clark is afraid if Chloe leaves, he'll never get to experience the most wonderous love with the woman of his dreams.

By acting fast, faster than a blink of an eye, Clark pulls Chloe into a bear hug and hopes this gives her some clue to how he feels about her decision on leaving Kansas.

Chloe sensing the water-works that are about to errupt, she gives Clark answers to his questions.

"Clark, I don't think my leaving Kansas is extreme at all. I see it as an adventure, as a great opportunity to spread my wings and fly into a world of possibilities. Athe Daily Planet will always be here and I know there will be a position waiting for me, even if it's in the basement. And my name will be on the front page of the paper someday. I'll finish school by taking classes on-line and at the university I applied to. They're willing to work with me to help me graduate on time. Lois… well she gets into trouble no matter if I'm here or somewhere else. Finally Clark, I'll be there if you need me. Just come and get me, but remember to call first," a calm Chloe explains.

Clark noticed when Chloe was explaining that she already set in motion to leave and didn't even bother to tell him before asking his opinion about leaving.

Once again, trying to keep his emotions in check, Clark mentions the part that Chloe didn't even realize she said about applying to another university.

"You already applied to another unversity and were accepted. Where?" a suspicious and accusatory Clark demands.

"NYU and leave coming in January," says Chloe.

"January? NYU? Why didn't you tell me Chloe? I thought I was your friend. Friends tell each other about what's going on in each other's lives," yells Clark.

This catches the attention of the other occupants' ears and they turn to listen in on the arguing couple in the DP's basement.

Ignoring the curious stare of the othe employees, Chloe drags Clark into the copy room away from their prying eyes.

"What is the matter with you Clark? Don't make a scene just because you're upset that I didn't IM you about my recent departure to New York. Actually you're the first person I've told about leaving. Consider yourself lucky because Lois is going to throw the biggest fit than you, so please don't. I've been planning to go to New York for some time now, so it's not just a spur of the moment, and I really need the experience of being in a different atmosphere anyway. You won't be missing me because you have Lana," a long-winded Chloe says.

**Note:** Remember Chloe doesn't know that Clark and Lana are finished.

Clark doesn't really listen to a word on what Chloe has said. His mind is still trying to process that the woman he loves is going to be out of his life; he's trying to come up with a plan on how to heep her from leaving.

As Chloe and Clark converse, or should I say agrue in the copy room over her leaving, Jimmy just entered the DP's basement and is looking around for Chloe. He spots her in the copy room with Clark (the blinds aren't closed) window and decides to go to his desk instead.

'It figures that she would be with _him_, Chloe, you could have at least have the decency to close the blinds,' spats Jimmy to himself.

He can hear the others whispering and pointing at the couple while they watch the show those two are putting on in front of the copy room window.

_Back in the copy room…_

"Clark, are you listening to me or are you daydreaming about Lana again? You if you keep this up, you won't have any brain cells left to complete full sentences anymore," jokes Chloe.

Clark snaps out of his thoughts as he hears her mention Lana's name and daydreaming.

"Chloe, would you please stop. This has nothing to do with Lana; this has everything to do about you, me … us?! I thought we were a team and as a team we communicate with each other, especially when it affects the other team members. So, I suggest that maybe I should join you on this adventure to New York until you finish school and discover yourself. Thay way I can keep an eye on you and out of trouble," Clark realizes this is the best, the **ONLY **solution.

This is the only way that Clark can stay current in her life. If he let's her go, he may never see her again and may not get a chance to tell Chloe that he loves her. However, he's forgetting that Lana my keep him from going.

"Clark that's sweet of you to want to keep me safe by going with me, but I can't let you do that. You have the Kent farm to take care of and there's Lana. I don't think Lana would be to keen on letting you travel to New York and stay with me as I "discover myself". That'll be selfish of me to do that to Lana," Chloe informs.

Clark steps into Chloe's arms and sweetly brushes a hand down her cheek in such a loving way, you would think those two were dating. Just as Clark leans into kiss Chloe, Jimmy burst through the copy room door and interrupts the almost passionate kiss.

**Note:** Sorry you Chlarkers, do you really think I was going to give away the kiss of the century**. I DON'T THINK SO!** Ha! Ha! **LOL**

"Jimmy, I didn't know you were back from your assignment. How did that go anyway? Did you get your photos?" a nervous Chloe asks.

Jimmy just snares and ignores her questioning. He only came into the copy room because of the so-called-passionate kiss was quickly becoming the basement's #1 topic on _office romance_.

Clark turned toward Jimmy just as Chloe starts questioning him. Clark noticed the disgusted look on Jimmy's face and has to smirk at the look; Clark thinks back on about the moment in the basement when Jimmy and Chloe almost kissed on the day after Dark Thursday. 'Oh the irony of it all Jimmy, oh well. You had her and threw her away for Kara. My gain is your loss so deal with it, Jimmy,' Clark thinks to himself.

Not listening to the one-sided conversation, Clark decides to cut in.

"Chloe, we can finish this conversation another time. I know how busy you are, so I'll let you get back to work. I have some work I need to finish on the farm anyway," Clark explains as he sweeps his hand down Chloe's cheek and gives her a peck on the lips before he leaves.

**Note:** Yes a peck on the lips, but not a tongue fight between them, myabe next time. **Ha! Ha!** **LOL**

A lovestruck Chloe turns to Jimmy's disgusted expression and tries to explain Clark's actions, but he cuts her off.

"Don't. Just don't. You don't have to explain anything to me Chloe. I just thought to inform you that the basement enjoyed your PDA," a now calm Jimmy tells.

Chloe looks and sees her co-workers have amused looks on their faces.

"Well, thank you for telling me Jimmy. I appreciate your thoughtfulness, and…" Chloe is cut off.

"Like I said, don't. I was really trying to spare DP's repetition and dignity. But you…well…nevermind. See ya around…Bright Eyes," trails off Jimmy as he leaves the copy room.

"Oh," whispers a tearful Chloe. She thought that at least Jimmy could be civil around her after the break-up. 'I guess I was wrong about being friends. Maybe after Icome back from New York, we can become friends again. Damn you Clark for kissing me," curses Chloe.

She leaves the copy room and returns to her desk to get some work done.

_At the Kent Farm…_

Clark just supersped back from visiting Chloe in Metropolis, and he opens the door to the yellow farmhouse and he is greeted to the sight of Lana in the kitchen.

"Let me guess, you were in Metropolis while visiting Chloe. And you want to tell her that we're finished, and proclaim your undying love to her," a sarcastic Lana announces.

"Lana, we need to talk. And we need to talk right now…"

To be continued…

**Next time:** Clark and Lana have their heated argument. Chloe is in the process of getting ready to leave for New York. Clark stays with Chloe?!?

Stay tuned to **Realize: Nothing is What it Seems**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap: **_Chloe and Clark argue and kiss and make up, sort of. Jimmy enters the picture. Clark goes to the Kent Farm and is about to face off with Lana.

Chapter 3

"Please Lana, don't start. Yes, I do love Chloe, and I will always love her. But this conversation is about you, me, and our relationship. Or should I say the end of our "nonexistent" relationship. And what were you thinking when you called Chloe? That you'll cut me off at the pass and stop me from saying that we're over?" questions Clark.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her we're over, because you wouldn't be here right now talking to me. I'm guessing you two must have had some kind of argument. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she's moving to New York in January? Or does it have to do with the fact that her and Jimmhy broke up recently?" Lana fires back at him.

'How the hell does she know about Chle moving to New York? Better yet how does she know that her and Jimmy broke up? I thought sge hasn't told anyone yet. What are you up to Lana?' thinks Clark.

**Note: **Lana only knows about what's going on in Chloe's life is because she's been spying on Chloe. Some friend Lana is! **LOL!**

"How do you know about Chloe, Lana? I know for a fact that she didn't tell anyone about anything. So I have to ask, how do you know about her leaving and her break up with Jimmy?" an accusatory Clark states.

"Oh, Clark please spare me your melodramatics. It just happens that I'm better informed than you are," Lana calmly says.

"That's a lie and you know it. You've been spying on her, haven't you? What kind of friend are you? What gives you the right to spy on her like that? Friends are supposed to trust each other, not stab them in the back, Lana. What were you thinking? What gives you the right? Tell me!" an upset Clark yells.

"Oh don't get noble with me and go on about friendship. You of all people should not talk about trust. You didn't trust me with the truth about yourself, except for Chloe. You both lied to me repeatedly to my face time and time again about your secrets. I had a right to know who you really are, Clark. What, I wasn't good enough for the truth? Or was it because I'm not Chloe? I do know how to keep a secret Clark. Just remember that trust goes both ways!" proclaims Lana.

**Note: **If everyone remembers that episode from season 5 when Clark tells Lana the truth about himself and proposed to her. Well anyway, she went to Lex after the votes were in and named Jonathan Kent the new Senator for Kansas, she basically hinted to Lex that she knew Clark's secret. The outcome costs Clark his father's life in exchange for Lana's. All this is because Lana couldn't keep that she knew Clark's secret to herself. Bad Lana! So no, Clark can't trust her. I don't blame him either; I commend him for **not** trusting Lana, but for trusting Chloe first. **LOL!**

"Lana, leave Chloe out of this. I can't do this with you anymore. Too much has happened between all of us. And what I mean by all of us, you, me, Chloe, and Lex," states Clark.

**Note: **Burn Clark. Using the "it's-Lex's-fault-that-we're-in-this-mess-in-the-first-place. **LOL!**

"Don't make this about Lex! He has nothing to do with this. Besides, Lex was just a game, a stepping stone. What we have, had, is what counts. So don't bring him into the mix," counters Lana.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy. Whatever let's you sleep at night. But remember this, if Lex has nothing to do with this, neither does Chloe. Got it? The only thing Chloe has ever done wrong was being a good friend to the both of us when we didn't deserve it," counters Clark.

"Whatever. If it makes you feel better, I'll even let you go. Yes Clark, I'll let you go to her and be with her before she leaves for New York. However, if I let you go to her, then you have to explain why you're there. She will get suspicious of why you're there. Afterwards, she'll demand for a reason why we're over. Which you'll have to tell her it is because youn love her. And you know what she'll say, 'You don't love me, you love Lana, Clark. What's gotten into you? Is it Red K?' She'll never believe that you all of a sudden love her. Heck, I still don't believe that you love Chloe. It must be that guilt of your conscious or something," mocks Lana.

**Note: **Lana is a real ice queen. I always knew you couldn't trust her and she shows her **true **colors at last. **LOL!**

Not want to believe Lana's cruel words or wanting to believe she changed into this unrecognizable person, Clark turns to head upstairs to his room (he doesn't share a room with Lana anymore).

"And where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you yet. Do you hear me Clark? Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. Clark!" yells Lana.

Clark ignores her screams and continues to his destination, his room. Once he enters his room, heads for his closet and dresser drawers. After he packs his necessities, Clark goes back downstairs to face Lana befroe he leaves. Lana stops her pacing and encounters her worse fear of her life, Clark walking out on her.

"I'm going to Chloe's for a while and when I come back, I want every trace of you gone," announces Clark.

Clark walks out the door and pust his belongings into the truck's flat-bed, he turns once more to notice Lana in the door watching every move he makes as he gets into the truck and drives to Metropolis, to **her**.

Lana turns to go back into the yellow farmhouse and dials Lex's cell number.

At the Luthor Mansion…

Lex looks at his cell and notices its Lana calling.

"What is it this time, Lana? More of my millions you need? Is Clark not satisfying your sexual need? Or is it that you finally realize that you need me?" mocks a cocky Luthor.

"Cut the crap Lex. I'm calling to let you know that Clark and I are over, and he just left to go stay with Chloe for a while. Start phase 2 of our plan," informs Lana. She hangs up and starts to prepare to get rid of Chloe. 'You took him from me, Chloe. And now you're going to pay for it,' thinks Lana.

Lex hangs up after Lana rapidly hangs up on him. 'Well, this should be interesting. You better be ready for the hell that't coming your way, Clark, Chloe,' a vengeful Lex contemplates. He goes back to work on Luthorcorp business.

In Metropolis…

Clark pulls into the garage of Chloe's apartment building (Just for us readers, Chloe's father has money to take care of college expenses, despite what went down with Lionel Luthor from seasons 2-5).

Clark arrives on the 4th floor and knocks on 420. Chloe answers and is surprised to see Clark standing there.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" questions Chloe.

"May I stay with you for a while," asks Clark.

"Sure Clark. Come in…"

To be continued…

**Next time: **Chloe and Clark talk. Lex and Lana conspires to get back at them. Clark reveals what he feels for Chloe?!?

Stay tuned to **Realize: Nothing is What it Seems**


	4. Author's Note

Hey Chlarkers!

Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. First of all, I need to finish these last 2-3 weeks of school and then I'm off for a month. A whole month! Yay!! So, just sit tight and be ready for some more drama. Second, I have to find my notebook I was writing in about the story. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, 'How can she lose the notebook?!?' (for everyone to know, yes I am a female). And last, I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving with family and friends.

TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, THANK YOU!!

Write to ya soon, 

mar1985


	5. UPDATE ALERT

Hey Chlarker fans:

I found my notebook and I am still working on chapter 4 and hopefully get chapter 5 in, too. I'm thinking the story may have a total of 10 to 15 chapters altogether, but it depends on how I feel about the story. Trust me; you will be seeing a lot of Lexana in the following chapters so you can get clued in on the plan to hurt our fav couple Chlarker!!!


	6. Chapter 4

_**Recap: **_Lana and Clark fight, which results into Clark leaving. Lana calls Lex and informs him o what happened between her and Clark; she tells him to start phase 2 of their plan. Clark ends up on Chloe's doorstep.

Chapter 4

"Are you okay, Clark? What happened?" Chloe asks as she closes the door.

Clark puts his things down and sits on the couch. Chloe comes into the living room area and sits next to him. Clark doesn't speak for a long time, just sits there and thinks about what transpired over 4 hours ago. Finally, Clark talks to Chloe.

"Chloe, did you talk to Lana before today? Because she know that you're leaving for New York in January, and that you and Jimmy broke up. I believe she's been spying on you for sometime now and I want to know why," confronts Clark.

Chloe is not surprised by what Clark just informed her about. Exactly, Chloe had a feeling that Lana has been "watching over her" for sometime, but couldn't prove it until Clark said something. And now Chloe is more curious now more than before as into why Clark is in her apartment.

"Clark, you should know that I sort of knew Lana's been spying on me for sometime, but I don't know the reason why. Does this have something to do about your relationship with her?" ponders Chloe.

**Note:** Chloe still doesn't know that Lana and Clark's relationship is over and for sometime now, too.

"Chloe, you should know that I'm finished with Lana, and it's been over for a while now. It was just Lana didn't have any place to go, but I wonder if that was a lie. I believe Lana is still involved with Lex somehow. She got all angry and defensive when I mentioned that he was apart of our problem. She might be in some sort of partnership with him," explores Clark.

As Clark's mind reels around what he just said, Chloe is trying to figure out what to tell Clark about the Lex-Lana situation. She knows that Lana is still very much involved with Lex, but it's not a "relationship" though.

**Note:** Once a Luthor, always a Luthor. Lana proved that many times.

"Clark, you should know that Lana is still VERY involved with Lex. And I don't mean romantically, either. She partnered up with him, but I don't know why, though. The reason why I say this is because I talked to her over lunch about 3 weeks ago when she came and visited me in Metropolis. She acted nervous about her attitude and a little suspicious about her visiting me in the city. She asked a lot of questions about my work, and if you and I have talked recently, also," informs Chloe.

"What did you tell her about Chloe? Because this is news to me, her visiting you and not telling me about it," replies Clark.

"I didn't tell her anything actually. I changed the subject quickly and just had lunch with her then we went shopping for about 3 hours, and went our separate ways after that," retorts Chloe.

"Okay, Lana didn't come back until about 1:30 in the morning the next day. So, I didn't question her activities and she seemed reluctant to discuss her whereabouts anyway," somberly Clark says.

**Note:** Lana was with Lex after her outgoing with Chloe and plotting their evil schemes onto the unsuspecting couple.

_Meanwhile at the_ _Luthor Mansion…_

Lex is at his desk working on his laptop for Luthorcorp business for the upcoming weeks; Lana walks in just now.

"Hello, Lex. Might I say that you look happy today? What is it that got a smile on the famous face of Lex Luthor? Is it another shady business deal coming together? Or are you happy to see your ex-wife?" brags Lana.

"Hello, Lana. It's good to see you, too. What can I do for you today? Perhaps give you some more money to live the good life? Or did you come back for a second chance to be Mrs. Luthor again?" humors Lex.

"Oh, cut the crap Lex and let's get straight to business. You know why I'm here and that's the only reason why I'm here. So Clark is now in Metropolis with Chloe, as we planned, and now it's time to make sure she goes to New York and never come back. And as for Clark, we'll have to make him so racked with guilt, that'll he will beg for her to stay. But we both know that this is an opportunity of a lifetime for Chloe, she'll get mad at Clark and never want to lay eyes on him again," informs Lana.

"How you can be sure that Clark would jeopardize Chloe's once in a lifetime career opportunity just to keep her in his life," questions Lex.

"We both know that Clark has this savior complex. So, what's a better way than to put Chloe in a dangerous situation to save her? Hew would do anything to protect the ones he loves the most. So, what do you say Lex, are you willing to go along with phase 2 of our plan or not?" questions Lana.

**Note:** Phase 1 was to spy on Chloe and her whereabouts. Then use that information and create long-life opportunities to draw her from Kansas permanently. By using that information, they wanted Clark to find out and confront Chloe about her decision to leave for New York. The whole purpose is to drive a wedge between them and distract them long enough to use Clark's secret against him for Lex and Lana's personal use.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I know Chloe has a tendency to attract trouble, but you better have a good reason as to why she's in danger, and it doesn't connect back to us. I don't want to ruin the surprise before the party really starts. So, what do you have in mind for our intrepid reporter?" reminds Lex.

"Do you remember Justin Gaines? He was the boy from freshman year in high school, and he had a serious crush on Chloe. Unfortunately, he was committed to Belle Reve because he killed Principal Kwan, because he thought he ran him down and almost killed him. Anyway, he was released from Belle Reve 3 months ago, and I just happen to have a "friendly chat" with him last week. He's still in love with her, and was upset when I happen to "mention" Clark is in love with her. He's willing to make Clark pay for ruining probably the "best relationship" he could have had with Chloe, if it wasn't for Clark's meddling," informs Lana.

"Wasn't he suspicious of you? I mean, everyone in Smallville knows that you and Clark had an intense relationship over the years. Did he suspect that you want to get back at Clark for breaking your heart?" questions Lex.

"Maybe, but it really doesn't matter if he knows what Clark did or didn't do to me. The important thing is that he will help us with the second phase of our plan, and that's all what matters. I'll contact him now to come over and go over the deals so this can work perfectly," plots Lana.

Lana calls Justin on her cell and tells him to come to the Luthor mansion to over the deals of the "reunion" to see Chloe again.

"He'll be here within the hour," informs Lana.

_An hour later…_

"Justin, it's so good to see you. I would like to introduce you to Lex Luthor; Lex this is Justin Gaines," introduces Lana.

Both men shake hands and say their formal hello's to each other, and sit to get to business.

"Justin, Lana tells me that in your freshman year of high school, you had a serious crush on Chloe Sullivan and you still do. Are you willing to "rekindle the romance that didn't have a chance to come within maturity?" asks Lex.

"Why yes, I would love to see Chloe again. She was always on my mind when I was locked up in Belle Reve and I never forgot her… her or Clark Kent," rages Justin.

**Note:** Justin has a score to settle with Clark because Clark is responsible for putting Justin in Belle Reve. And as for Chloe, he loves her, but in a psychotic kind of love; he wants revenge on her to.

"Remember Justin, Chloe can't know who you are until its too late. We don't want her to alert Clark yet. SO this is what we want you to do. You'll "accidently bump" into her outside the Daily Planet and strike up a conversation with her. Offer her a lunch and coffee date, so she won't refuse you. Get close to her and spend as much as quality time with her. Get to know her both professionally and personally. And when the time is right, "jog" her memory of who you really are, and leave the rest to us to deal with," dictates Lana.

"Your alias is Andrew Colt and you're from Boston visiting friends from your childhood to catch up on present day life. We have everything in place, just in case Chloe or Clark does some digging into your "past." Oh, we also set up living arrangement in the city, a loft that you're renting out. You don't like hotels and you may decide to stay for a while and need your privacy from everyone. There is a bank account set up for you and have been active for about 3 years; to curb any suspicions. Do you have any questions?" asks Lex.

"Yes, when do I start…"

To be continued…

**Next time: **Justin "runs" into Chloe outside the Daily Planet a week later. Clark is well settled into Chloe's apartment and working at the Daily Planet alongside Chloe. Lex and Lana watch their plan unfold before their eyes. What's going to happen with Chloe? Clark? Justin?!?

Stay tuned to **Realize: Nothing is What it Seems**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Recap: **_Clark and Chloe discuss what Lex and Lana maybe up to as in why they partnered up. Lana and Lex continue to plot and destroy Chloe and Clark. Justin Gaines is back and ready to get revenge.

Chapter 5

**Note: **The time frame is mid-October and everyone is getting ready for the holiday rush.

The citizens are rushing to and from as they get ready for the last 2 big holidays of the year, and getting ready to ring in the New Year; to resolve past resentments, past heartaches, and past sorrows, to find peace on Earth and good will to men. Or they hope do, but anyway, it's just another busy day, in a busy city. However, for 1 citizen, or should I say visitor, he's in no rush to get anything done, but he is waiting for someone, someone blonde and has a thousand , mega watt smile to make an appearance.

'There she is. Just as beautiful and determined to get the story before anyone else does, the same old and predictable Chloe. She never fails and loyal to a fault. Too bad I have to destroy that. Oh well, what goes around, comes around,' Justin viciously thinks.

As Chloe is walking out of the DP building and onto the sidewalk, Justin, I mean Andrew; 'accidentally' runs into Chloe and knocks her over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" asks Andrew.

**Note: **Justin will be called Andrew until his real identity is revealed.

"I'm fine, except for my paperwork though. Do you mind helping me gather them up, they're really important and I can't afford to lose them," insists Chloe.

"Of course, by the way my name is Andrew Colt. What's yours?" introduces Andrew.

"I'm… ahh… I'm Chloe Sullivan. It's nice to meet you Andrew. And thanks for your help with picking up my paperwork. You just saved me from having to do all those grueling hours of research again," a frazzled Chloe expresses.

"Chloe, want a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. So Chloe, you work for the Daily Planet? It must be an exciting job," Andrew says as he makes conversation.

As they both stand up after picking up Chloe's paperwork, Chloe looks into Andrew's eyes and is shocked at what she sees. She sees a very handsome and 'angelic' being which is part of the male species. Andrew's dashing smile, chiseled face, and warm brown eyes blew Chloe Sullivan's mind.

'Whoa, did he just walk off a magazine cover for GQ, or is it my imagination? Who is this guy where did he come from?" questions Chloe as she thinks to herself.

'Good, she's falling for me already. This will be more fun than I thought it will be,' thinks Andrew.

As the two of them both stand outside of The Daily Planet as busy passersby go to and from, Clark just happens to come through the doors of the DP and catches Chloe on a stare-down with our mysterious, yet undeniably handsome Andrew Colt.

'I wonder what's taking Chloe so long. She said she should be back within 20 minutes, but it's been more than 45 minutes. I hope she's not in trouble,' an anxious and worrisome Clark thinks.

"Chloe, there you are. I was worried about you, and Perry is looking for you by the way. He has our next assignment waiting for us," announces Clark as he sees Chloe and Andrew outside the DP.

Snapping out of the Andrew Colt trance, Chloe puts her attention to Clark as he speaks.

"Oh Clark, I didn't know Perry was looking for me. I must have turned off my cell and didn't realize it. Andrew, I would like you to meet my best friend, roommate, and 'partner in crime' for the Daily Planet, Clark Kent. Clark, I would like you to meet my savior of the day, Andrew Colt," introduces Chloe.

Both men shake hands and make formal introductions of their own, while their own thoughts are running through their heads during the meet and greet.

'Andrew Colt. I think I'll look him up once I get back at my desk. And by the way, what does Chloe mean by 'savior of the day'? Did something happen to her that I should know about? ponders Clark.

'Clark Kent. Oh, how lovely to see you again… Clark. 'Best friend, roommate, and 'partner in crime' at the Daily Planet.' So Clark, you still didn't make your move after all these years of knowing Chloe is in love with you. Well, maybe I should test those unchartered waters of affection, and take back what should have been mine all those years ago. Get ready Kent, I'm about to take the love of your life away from you and you don't even know it yet. Oh, how fun!' Andrew thinks as he begins formulating his plan.

As Andrew turned to walk away after being introduced to Clark, Chloe stops him and asks him if he would join her and Clark for lunch.

"Wait Andrew, would you care to join Clark and me for lunch? I just have to go talk to my editor Perry, then we all can sit down and have a wonderful meal plus small talk. So, do you accept my offer?" implies an anxious Chloe.

"That would be a nice idea, but if it's okay with both of you. Is it okay with you Clark? I would like to get to know you both a little better, if you don't mind, Clark?" questions Andrew.

"Of course it's okay with me," answers Clark. 'This will give me more of an opportunity to find out what you're really up to,' thinks Clark.

Both say they don't mind waiting for her return. As they wait, Andrew receives a call on his cell; he takes the call while Clark isn't paying attention.

"Yes, what is it? Yes, I did and it's in motion as we speak. Alright, I'll contact you later with more information," tells Andrew as he finishes the call.

"Alright, let's go. Where do you want to eat?" asks Chloe.

The trio walks along as the other citizens of Metropolis continue to their destinations as well.

_At Luthor Mansion…_

"Game on, Lex. Chloe is intrigued by 'Andrew' and Clark seems jealous," informs Lana.

"Good. So let the games begin…"

To be continued…

**Next time: **It's almost Christmas and the rush is on. Andrew and Chloe spend a lot of quality time together. Clark is jealous about their 'quality time'. Chloe is close to leave for New York and Clark decides to come clean about his feelings for her.

Stay tuned to **Realize: Nothing is What it Seems**


	8. Author's Note 2

To my loyal fans:

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but school has been crazy as usual. It sucks sometimes being in college and being a senior at it, too. Trying to get your life together and finish your last year with a bang is not an easy feet to accomplish. However, I will update soon as possible because the summer is coming up and I will have more free time to write (just working and hopefully an internship to boot!), so stay tuned to this crazy fanfic writin' woman. I promise that it will be worth the wait.

-mar1985


	9. Chapter 6

_**Recap: **_Andrew meets Chloe and Clark. Lex and Lana have been informed that the plan is set in motion.

Chapter 6

"Hey, Clark. I'm sorry that I'm late. I met up with Andrew and I lost track of time. I hope you didn't worry too much about me," explains Chloe as she walks through the front door of their apartment.

"I'm just glad you made it home in one piece. So, what was so important to meet up with Andrew that you forgot to check you cell?" questions Clark.

"Well, Andrew was helping me to ready for my departure for New York. Then we just hung out together for a little while. He's a nice guy Clark, why don't you like him? All he tries is to be your friend, and every time your cold and rude. I think you need to apologize for behavior," implies Chloe.

'Yeah, when hell freezes over then I'll apologize to the jerk,' thinks Clark.

"Chloe, I need to tell you something and don't interrupt until I'll finish what I need to say. Do you promise to listen?" questions Clark.

"Sure, I'll listen to what you have to say. You can tell me anything and I'll be here for you when yo need a shoulder to lean on," Chloe passionately states.

"Chloe, we've been best of friends since the 8th grade, and we're closer than ever before. The reason why I'm saying this because my feelings for you have drastically changed over the course of our friendship, and I know for a fact that what I feel for you is love," declares Clark.

"Clark…I…ah…" a shocked and overwhelmed Chloe tries to express how she's feeling at the sudden declaration of love.

"Please, I need to finish saying what I've been feeling for a long time and I don't want you to turn me down until you hear everything I have to say," interjects Clark.

Chloe just nods her head yes to Clark's desperate plea, because she's unable to express her thoughts and feelings at the moment.

"Alright, then I know that you don't have any right to believe a word I just said to you, but it's the truth. Remember how we almost kissed at the Spring Formal during our freshmen year of high school? And remember when you kissed me and I kissed you before facing Zod? Well, I still have those feelings, they never went away. I just buried them because you kept saying just want to be friends. I only agreed to what you propose because I didn't want lose you. However, you're leaving for New York and I'm afraid that if you go without knowing I loved and still love you, I may never get the chance to tell you. Yes, at one point I was in love with Lana, but I was in love with an illusion, not the person whose been standing in front of me all these years. But don't think for one second I'm trying to guilt you into staying in Kansas. I would never do something like that to you," Clark explains to a shell-shocked Chloe.

Chloe sits down after Clark 'bares all' to her. She's trying to piece together her own feelings about what's been said. After a long moment in limbo, Chloe finally expresses what's been bottled up for the past 7 years she's been feeling. But…not what Clark was expecting…

Instead of getting a passionate kiss from the woman he loves, Clark gets a slap to the face. Even though Clark is invulnerable to pain, physical pain I might add, but the shocking pain of the slap he received.

"Damn you Clark and damn your invulnerability," hisses Chloe as she clutches her sore hand after she pulled that on Clark.

"Well, what do you expect? You know my skin is made of steel. Let me see your hand and make sure you didn't break any bones in your hand," implies Clark as he takes Chloe's now red hand into his.

Despite her better judgment, she lets him x-ray her hand to make sure she's alright. While Clark's concentrating his x-ray vision on Chloe's hand, she takes the opportunity to observe him while he's distracted.

'After all the years waiting for him to notice me, he picks the moment to tell me how he feels. Typical Clark Kent move. He can face meteor freaks and criminals from other planets and galaxies, but he can't face his feelings. If only he knew how hard it is to wait for the one you love,' thinks Chloe.

Clark looks up as he feels Chloe's eyes on him, watching every movehe makes. Finally satisfied with his inspection of her hand, Clark takes a risk and looks into her eyes. And what he sees is sorrow and…love?

"Clark, why do you do this to me now? For goodness sakes, I'm leaving for New York. What did you expect to happen, jump into to your arms and kiss you like there was no tomorrow? To profess my undying loveand say I'll be by your side until my last dying breathe I take? Or did you expect for me to say that I won't go to New York and I'll stay here with you forever and always? Well to remind you, I'm not that type of girl you're looking for. I'm going to jump into action whenever necessary and take opportunities that come my way," reinforces Chloe.

"Chlo, I didn't mean for you to get upset and sarcastic on me, I just…" Clark is cut off by Chloe's death glare.

"Oh don't you dare start. What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all? How could you do this to me? You know how I feel about you and you this! Do you get kicks out of hurting me?" cries Chloe.

Clark couldn't stand seeing Chloe crying, so he did what he felt natural and kissed her with everything in him. Surprisingly, Chloe kissed him back. Nothing is resolved between the two, but for the moment it's okay.

Meanwhile in a Metropolis hotel…

'Chloe, soon you will be mine again. And this time Clark will not interfere anymore…'

To be continued…

**Next time: **Andrew finally makes a move on Chloe. Chloe and Clark talk about their feelings. Chloe says goodbye to Kansas, and says hello to New York.

Stay tuned to **Realize: Nothing is What it Seems**


	10. Chapter 7

_**Recap: **_Clark tells Chloe how he feels about her. Andrew is plotting his next move to win Chloe over for once and for all.

Chapter 7

After a heartfelt moment between the two lovebirds, Clark puts away from Chloe first to get a good look at her tearstained face. Despite the fact she's not looking her best at the moment, Chloe gives Clark her infamous mega watt smile as he wipes her face clean of her tears. And after a few sweet but short kisses he gives her, he asks her out on a date.

"Chloe, I know this might not seem appropriate at the moment but I want to go out on a date with you to talk about were we go from here. I know you are going to say that you will be moving to New York in two weeks (it's New Year's Eve), but I want to you to know I am serious about how I feel about you. So, how about we celebrate the New Year tonight and we can talk?" asks Clark.

"Okay Clark, let's go out on a date tonight. But where are we going to go, though? It's New Year's Eve and every restaurant is booked solid from reservations that were put into place months ago," exclaims Chloe.

"Don't worry about that. I got that covered, and the only thing you need to do is get ready for a night that you won't forget. Because baby, I want you and only you. So go and get dolled up for a night on the town," expresses Clark.

"This is a new side of you and I like it! Whatever you're on, don't every come off of it. And yes, I'll get _dolled up_ for you anytime you want," Chloe jokes back.

"Perfect, we'll leave in 2 ½ hours, so you better get moving for the night to get started," declares Clark.

_At the restaurant called Bon Soir…_

"So, how did you manage to get a reservation so late, because I know for one thing about this restaurant is pretty hard to get in if you don't have a booking a year in advance," explains Chloe.

"Well I have my connections and was able to pull some strings at the last minute. Why are you so worried about how we were able to get in at the last minute anyway? You are always ranting and raving to go here. I thought you would be happy I did this for you?" questions Clark.

"Clark, its not that I don't appreciate the sweet and loving gesture because I do, but it's an expensive place to eat at and I know I don't have the kind of money to _wine and dine_ here whenever I wan to," explains Chloe.

"Don't worry about it. I told you I have connections and my source was able to pull through for me. And before you say another word, yes Oliver was the source to get us in at the last minute. I'll thank him later for doing this for me. Anyway, he owes me a favor and I just cashed it in. So, what did you decide to order," Clark informs Chloe as she sits there shocked at Clark's boldness to call on Oliver to get him in a very exclusive restaurant.

'Wow, Clark is serious about us. I thought I'll never see the day that Clark Kent is finally stepping up to the plate to make his feelings known. Well I guess its time that we had that talk once and for all,' thinks Chloe.

"Clark, let's just get to the conversation and worry about which entrée to eat. So, when did you decide to tell me that you loved me for almost 7 years? Better yet, when did you realize that you were in love with me at all?" interrogates Chloe.

"Okay, go for the jugular instead of feeding the stomach. I realized had feelings for you since the Spring Formal back in our freshmen year in high school, but you wanted to be friends instead. So, I back pedaled and decided to have you in my life one way than to lose you completely if I were to pursue any romantic relationship with you. As for when I decided to tell you that I was more than ready to start a relationship that was more than friendship, it was when I returned from the Phantom Zone but you were with Jimmy and you dismiss our kiss as, "I was the end of the world and I didn't expect us to hook up." So I pushed down those feelings because I was convinced you didn't want me or see me in that light since high school. I'm sorry Chloe for every knife I put through your heart when I keep saying I didn't see you that way. I did see you that way, but I was too scarred to get my heart stomped on again. You mean so much to me Chloe, I don't know what I would do without you in my life if I were to lose you," an emotional Clark monologues to his dinner date.

"Well I'm sorry for every doubting you or your feelings for me, but Clark you have understand that every time I saw you and Lana together it broke my heart. I tried so desperately to move on from you and the way you make me feel, but my heart won't let me and I'm glad I listened to my heart this time instead of listening to my head. I waited so long for you to see me and when it finally happens, I get the opportunity of a lifetime to become the investigative reporter I've working for since I was 8. But we will find a way to be together Clark. Mark my words, I'll make sure that we will be together, just like the way we're meant to be," proclaims Chloe as she reaches across the table to grab Clark's hand in her own.

"Of course Chloe we will be together. I know in my heart of hearts that we will make this work, and nothing will stand in our way of being together," finalizes Clark as both of them look at the menu and decide what to order as new start in their lives together.

_Meanwhile at Chloe and Clark's apartment…_

'I'm lucky that they are out tonight. After all, it is New Year's Eve and they would be out celebrating the New Year with a bang. But I'm not worried about that, I'll let them have this night together since it will be their last. Here we go, Chloe's bedroom,' Andrew thinks to himself after he breaks into Chloe and Clark's place and riffling through her personal possessions.

'Articles of her front page news she reports on a daily basis. I knew my girl was talented and she will be known by all that reads the paper. I'm so proud to call her my love, I don't know what I'll do without her if I didn't. Ah, pictures of her family and friends. Always so loving and caring about the people and her life. Chloe, you're one and a million and I'm glad to have the chance to have you in my life more than ever. I hope that caring nature doesn't disappear, and I hope that caring nature doesn't get you killed one day. And finally, your clothes I've been looking forward to. I knew weren't the cotton type of girl. Lingerie is more appropriate for you my love. It's soft and delicate on your porcelain skin of yours. It even smells like you. Oh Chloe, I can't wait to wrap myself around you once and for all. We belong together and nothing or no one, especially Clark Kent, will stand in our way of being together,' declares Andrew as he puts back her personal items before he leaves the apartment complex.

_Two days after ringing in the New Year…_

As Andrew watches Chloe work on her next front page article, Andrew walks over to her to ask if she would go on a date with him.

"Hey Chloe, I was wondering if you would accompany me tonight at the corner café on 5th and 7th Avenue at six for some dinner, and maybe some dancing afterwards? So what do you say to that? I want to spend some more time with you before you leave for New York next week," addresses Andrew.

Chloe looks up into Andrew's eyes after completing her article. What she sees disturbs and worries her that maybe becoming friends with Andrew was a mistake. Trying to calm her pounding heart in her chest, she gives her answer to his question.

"Andrew, you're a nice guy and all, but I'm not interested in going on a date with you. I told you that the only thing I have to offer is my friendship, but you just want to make things difficult than they have to be. Maybe you should leave okay, and also we shouldn't see each other anymore. Goodbye, Andrew," Chloe finalizes their conversation as she stands up and walks to the elevators.

Not excepting the answer Chloe gives him, he plots his next move to keep her in his life permanently. 'This isn't over Chloe, this is only the beginning you and me. I'll make you see that we belong together and I don't care what it takes for you to see that. This isn't goodbye my darling, this is I'll see you later. Until next time, my sweet,' ponders Andrew as he walks out of the Daily Planet and into the busy streets of Metropolis.

Chloe heads down to the 2nd floor from the 6th floor to search out Clark and tell him what transpired between her and Andrew. She is a little frightened at what she saw in Andrew's eyes when she gave him her answer to his dinner request, I mean dinner demand. 'What did I bring into my life? I'm a magnet for psychos and stalkers?' ponders Chloe as she locates Clark at his desk.

Hey Chloe, I was just about to come and get you for lunch. I was thinking maybe we should have Mexican today. Or maybe Chinese since you're not a big fan of burritos," Clark throws out there to get Chloe attention since she has a blank look on her face. Finally getting her attention, Clark asks what has her so focused that she didn't hear his sarcasm about their lunch choices for the day.

"Clark, Andrew came and saw me about 10 minutes ago, and it has me a little worried though. He asked me out on a date tonight and I turned him down, but it was the look in his eyes that has me worried about the answer I gave him. It was a wild and crazy look of someone who is desperately looking for love in all the wrong places. Maybe I shouldn't have befriended him in the first place to begin with," exclaims a worried and distraught Chloe.

"Don't worry Chloe, I'll look into Andrew. I knew something was off about him, and it's time that I did something about it. I promise you that I won't let him hurt you, because I love you and I will always protect you from any bad thing that tries to hurt you. Anyway, what kind of boyfriend I'll be if I didn't protect his girlfriend?" questions Clark.

"I know you will protect me. You always protect me, and I know you won't let me down. Besides, it's your duty to protect me, boyfriend of mine. Well, I think Chinese would be good choice for lunch. See, I was paying attention when you were talking," insinuates Chloe.

_Later on that day…_

Clark is looking into Andrew Colt's past and finds something interesting not even Lana and Lex knows about. Andrew Colt is a real person, other than the alias Justin took on, however, Andrew died 4 years ago in a car accident coming home from work in Missouri. But not only that, Andrew was 45 years old at the time he died.

'Well Andrew, you lied about where and your age. What else did you lie about,' thinks Clark as he digs further in "Andrew's past."

'Not only did you lie about how you are, but you also lied about working for Lex Luthor. What are you up to Lex, and why did you send "Andrew" to Chloe?' questions Clark as he continues his search.

_The next day at Metropolis' airport…_

Chloe and Clark say their goodbyes as she awaits her plane to come to take her to New York. Even though they will be apart, but their love can and will survive the distance that's going to be in their new and fragile relationship. If they can survive all the meteor freaks, every day criminals, psychopaths, and alien criminals from other planets and galaxies from afar away, they definitely can survive a few thousand miles in between them. Besides, Clark superspeed to Chloe in a blink of an eye if need be.

"You know this is not goodbye Clark. This is an, _I'll see you later_. We are far from over farmboy. I waited too long just to throw it all away because I took an opportunity of lifetime. So, don't go and get all mushy on me, okay. Just kiss me and tell me _I'll see later_, alright," Chloe cries alittle as she tells Clark how much she'll miss him and loves him.

"You know I can't say goodbye to you, even if you wanted me to. I'll call you later to make sure you made it in one piece. I love you, Chloe and I'll see you next week as we agreed," informs Clark as he kisses her goodbye before heading to the flight attendant to give her boarding pass.

Chloe turns around and blows a kiss to Clark before turning back around and walking through the terminal as the door closes behind her. Clark catches the kiss Chloe blows to him.

'See you later Chloe… my love will be with you in New York and beyond space and time…'

To be continued…

**Next time: ** Chloe arrives in New York and settles in. Clark finds out more disturbing information about Andrew Colt. Andrew is still lurking around and bidding his time. Clark confronts Lex and Lana. Chloe starts at the Daily Bugle. Clark visits Chloe in New York and says goodbye. It's the beginning of the end for all…

Stay tuned to **Realize: Nothing is What it Seems**


	11. Chapter 8

**Okay loyal fans…**

**This is the last chapter to my epic story. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's sad to see the story come to an end, but I have a sequel in making to tie and finish what has not been completed. You will see that I will put into the mix of the diverse superhero universe will be Marvel. I am a big Marvel fan, so I believe it's fitting to add in my version of Smallville. I would like to remind everyone who has read my story and newcomers that the disclaimer is posted in chapter 1.**

**As for all who read and reviewed my story from the very beginning, and those who are starting read and review it, I appreciate the support and criticism from all.**

**Thank you and see you in the sequel!**

_**Now, on with the story…**_

_**Recap: **_Clark and Chloe come clean about their feelings for one another. Andrew riffles through Chloe's personal possessions. Andrew approaches Chloe for a dinner date but she turns him down and scares her, so she tells Clark. Clark looks into Andrew's past. Chloe and Clark say goodbye before she boards the plane to New York.

Chapter 8

_Two weeks later in New York City…_

'_Well, I'm finally settled in my apartment and new life in the Big Apple, as some people prefer to call NYC, everything is going alright for me at the moment. Clark came by last week as he promised and helped me settle more into the apartment. In other words, he did all the heavy lifting while I watched him. He seemed a bit distance during his short stay in NY, and I asked him if everything is okay with him and the farm. Of course, he says everything is fine and not to worry about anything. But I just worry even more so, you see Clark likes to protect everyone he cares about in his life even if it's not to tell you the whole truth. Unfortunately for him, I am an investigative reporter and his girlfriend so I have to know what's __**really**__ going on with him. Maybe it has something to do with Andrew and what he found out about him. He didn't tell me what he found, but I got this feeling it's nothing good. But for the time being, I'm just going to get ready for my big début for the Daily Bugle. I hear so much about Spider-Man, I can't wait to get my first interview with him. So far no one has got an interview with New York's web-slinging superhero as far as I can tell. I'll be the first, but I definitely will not be the last one I get with him,'_ Chloe writes in her journal about beginning of her new life.

_Meanwhile in Metropolis at the same time…_

Clark is at the Daily Planet still searching further in 'Andrew Colt's' life and finds out the shocking truth about his real identity he tries to cover up. 'Andrew Colt isn't Andrew Colt after all, it's really Justin Gaines. But what is he doing here in Metropolis after 7 years of being institutionalized at Belle Reeve? How did he get out is the more important question to answer. Who is helping him? Why is he or she helping him? Maybe he wants revenge to get back at me and Chloe for having him locked up? I can't tell Chloe any of this until I get all the answers to my questions first. I don't want to scare her without full disclosure, and if I don't have the full disclosure first, Chloe will get it herself and I won't allow her to put her life in unnecessary dangerous than it already is in,' thinks Clark as he continues to compile more information about Justin's return and his motives for being back.

_At the Luthor Mansion, a week later…_

Lex and Lana are in Lex' study while chatting amongst themselves when suddenly Clark barges in wanting answers about Justin Gaines' return.

"Oh Clark, how I missed your dramatic entrances into my home after all this time has passed. To what do I owe this pleasure to be in your presence? Maybe you missed my presence in your life since Chloe has run off to New York to become a _**big shot investigative reporter**_. Do you need some drama in your daily activities to make your world go round? Or maybe you missed Lana's winning personality and you're here to win her back at any means sincerely?" sarcastically Lex implies as he watches Clark intrude upon his life once again.

"I should have known that you were behind Chloe getting her job at the Daily Bugle in New York, and that you're responsible for Justin Gaines getting out of Belle Reeve for 'good behavior.' So tell me something Lex, did you get your kicks out of making my and Chloe's lives more complicated and distressing? Or did you get a kick out of Justin scaring the crap out of Chloe?" questions Clark as he eyeball's Lex carefully and closely to catch him when he answers with the truth or another lie, but with Lex, it's always a lie.

"Come, come now Clark. Why would I want to distress you or Chloe in anything that you two do? Oops, I mean what you two _**use**_ to do together. I keep forgetting that Chloe has her new life in the Big Apple while living her dreams and _**without**_ you there to hold her hand. Since she's got everything she's every wanted, what does she need you for anymore? Unless, she still needs you and your love. I must say she holds onto you so tightly it's _**disgusting**_. To imagine a woman of her own caliber to depend on a man, especially a man like you, Clark. What makes so special that Chloe would do anything for you day or night? And her job at the Daily Bugle was poetic I must add. She deserves the recognition of being a _**big shot investigative reporter**_. She has the talent and skills of the making of someone with a big and bright future ahead of them. It's too bad her cousin, _**Lois Lane**_, getting her position at her dream for the Daily Planet. Maybe it was destiny or maybe it was bad karma? What do you think it is, Clark?" mocks Lex.

"We both know it was your doing of Lois getting Chloe's dream job at the Daily Planet. But also it was your doing of getting Chloe her dream job at the Daily Bugle in New York. Why help her achieve her dreams in New York for? Was it to get her out of the way? Or was it to keep tabs on her at all times, even though she's in another city and state? How many people did you bribe or should I say you want a _**favor**_ from them in the future? Because let me tell you Lex, if Chloe finds out that your responsible for things that happened the last six months in her life, she'll throw to the wolves in New York and you'll regret you ever met or messed with her," exclaims Clark.

"Come on now, Clark. You and I both know that Chloe would have to have proof that Lex was involved with her getting that position in New York. And since there's not any proof whatsoever, she can't do anything to him without jeopardizing her career at the same time. So, why don't you just go along your _**merry**_ little way and live your life _**without**_ Chloe in it," insinuates Lana after keeping quiet while Lex and Clark verbally attack one another.

"You know Lana, you should be careful about the company you keep. It can be dangerous for health to associate with a monster like Lex. Oh wait, it must have slipped my mind that you used to be married to the said monster. I should have known you would go to great lengths to get back at me. What a better way by doing that is going back to the enemy. I don't know who you are anymore Lana, and it scares me to think you would turn to Lex once again after everything he has done to you, me, Chloe, my family, and her family. But I should have expected this from you; you have a knack for making everyone around you to feel sorry for you and save you from yourself. Just remember, you are responsible for whatever happens to the people I love and I won't hold back if you hurt them any further," with that said, Clark turns to leave the mansion for one last time for a long time.

_The first day at the Daily Bugle, Monday…_

'It's the first day and I'm so excited to be here. I wonder who Mr. Jameson partnered up with me. Is it another investigative reporter or a photographer? I hope it's a photographer, sharing a byline with another reporter is just not my style,' Chloe thinks to herself on her way up to see J. Jonah Jameson. Little does she know she will be partnered up with a photographer as in Peter Parker.

While walking to Mr. Jameson's office, Chloe accidently runs into someone on her way. "I am so sorry. I was so enthralled with the bull pen; I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Oh by the way, I am Chloe Sullivan. It's my first day here on the job and as it looks, I didn't make a good impression so far," Chloe apologizes and introduces herself at the same time to person she ran into.

"It's quite alright. I am Peter Parker, photographer. It's nice to meet you Chloe. Maybe we'll work together some time while you're here. So are you a reporter or are you a photographer like myself?" asks Peter as he meets his soon-to-be partner in crime.

"While Peter, it's nice to meet you, too. I am a reporter and I just moved here from Metropolis, Kansas about 3 weeks ago. I was just getting settled in well I finish my transition from there to here. So far I see great potential in this wondrous city. Does this city have any great _**superheroes**_ here to protect from evil or what?" jokes Chloe as she and Peter become acquainted with one another.

"Yes, New York has a few good _**superheroes**_ protecting her from the big, bad evil villains. So does this mean you never heard of Spider-Man? Maybe you heard of the X-Men? The Fantastic 4? Daredevil?" questions Peter.

"Yes, I have heard of Spider-Man, but others, no. But that doesn't mean I won't hear about them since I am a reporter and my job is to investigate. Well, it was nice meeting you and hopefully we'll work together on few stories. I hope to see you around Peter," concludes the conversation between the two as Chloe reaches Mr. Jameson's secretary and office.

"It was nice meeting you too Chloe. I'll see you around the office," Peter calls out to Chloe before she enters Mr. Jameson's office and the door shuts firmly behind her.

"Ah Sullivan, once again I would like to officially welcome you to the Daily Bugle. So, how things going for you while settling into the Big Apple?" asks J. J. as he greets his new star investigative reporter on her first day of work.

"It's been good so far, Mr. Jameson. I just meet Peter Parker on my way to your office as well. So, New York has they're own supply of superheroes looking after it as I was informed. I didn't know NY was so populated with superheroes and villains bursting out the seams. It should make my life more interesting, besides I use to live Smallville. It was known as the Meteor capital of the world, or to me, the Weird capital of the world. I think I can handle a few superheroes and villains if I can survive Smallville' weirdness. Oh and by the way, who am I partnered with as I scurry in the city for _**front page selling articles**_?" asks Chloe.

"It's funny how you and Parker happen to run into each other just before coming into my office. Parker will be your partner. He'll take the pictures, and you'll get me those _**front page selling articles**_ you happen to mention," informs J. J.

'Peter Parker, well I guess this is the beginning of a beautiful working relationship. I wonder why Peter mentioned Spider-Man though,' thinks Chloe as J. J. informs his secretary that he wants Parker in his office pronto.

"Parker, meet your new partner. Sullivan and you will make a great team no matter what you say. Now get out of my office and get a Spider-Man story as your first official assignment as partners," demands J. J. as Chloe and Peter hit the New York pavement to get their first official scoop.

_Six months later in NYC…_

"Clark, it's so good to see you again. It's been 3 months since your graduation from Met U when I saw you last. I miss spending time with you so much it makes me want to move back to Metropolis just to be with you again. So, did you decide to write for the Daily Planet on a permanent basis or are you still considering your options? Because I'm positive I can find you a spot at Daily Bugle if you want to move here with me?" asks Chloe as both her and Clark return from their date.

"Chloe, I believe it's best that you stay here in New York where it's safe for you. There is something I have to tell you about Andrew Colt, and you might flip out after I tell what I found out about him. Andrew Colt was someone who died about 5 years ago in a terrible car accident. Not only that but he was 45 years-old. The 'Andrew Colt' we both know as was really Justin Gaines. Justin was released from Belle Reeve over a year ago when we first met him, because Lex and Lana were responsible for his 'early release for good behavior.' So if he comes to New York, steer clear of him. I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm gone for a few years," explains Clark to a shell-shocked Chloe after Andrew's real identity has been revealed. After getting over the initial shock, Chloe realizes that Clark is going to be out of the picture for a while.

"What do you mean while you are gone for a few years? Where are you going and why are you going? I need you Clark. I don't think I can handle seeing Justin after what you told me about how Lex and Lana are responsible for his release back into society," Chloe cries out.

"Yes you can Chloe. You are the strongest person I have ever met in my life and I have met few people who possess some amazing strengthen in my lifetime. I trust that you can take on anything that is being thrown at you anytime. I know this because I have read some of the articles you have written in the last 6 months you've been at the Daily Bugle. Besides, you have Spider-Man out here watching and protecting over you. As for where I am going, I finally decided to start my training with Jor-el to become hero for the people," exclaims Clark to his bewildered girlfriend.

"Well, I'm proud of you Clark for finally seeing that you're meant for greater things in life beyond the farm. What about the farm and Kara, Clark? Who will take care of the chores and letting Kara be by herself is still too soon for that to happen. What about your mom? Does she know that you have finally decided to fulfill your destiny? What about me, what about us?" questions Chloe.

"The farm is in good hands. I sold it to the neighbors about 3 miles from me and I know they will take good care of it. They understand how hard it was for me to sell it to someone else. That farm was in my family for many generations, but as you always informed me, I was meant for greater things. It was time to move on and look towards a better future. Unfortunately, the farm is not my future. As for Kara, she'll be with my mom in D.C. while I train with Jor-el to be a hero. Mom's okay with Kara staying with her, and she is okay with me finally seeing that I have officially moved on to become what I'm meant to be. And as for you and I, I will be back Chloe. This is not the end of our story. It's just beginning and I want everything we both have waited for so long, but I need to become a hero for the people who can't protect themselves from vast evil," explains Clark.

"And I'll be waiting for you to return to me. If I can wait almost 8 years for you to wake up and see me, I can wait a few years to be with you for the rest of my life. Remember Clark, this is not goodbye but this is _**I'll see you later**_. And later will be sweeter than the here and now," declares Chloe as she kisses Clark good luck until they met again.

_Somewhere in Metropolis…_

'Chloe, you think moving 3,000 miles away from me will stop me from being with you? I don't think so and we will be together, even if I have to go to New York and search you out myself, so be it. Ready or not, here I come…' thinks Justin as he prepares his departure to NYC.

_Meanwhile at the Luthor Mansion…_

"Who does Clark think he is barging in here without an invitation? Come on Lex, I want to finish this and I want to finish this now. I can't wait any longer, I want my revenge and I want it now," demands Lana after their last encounter with Clark.

"Patience, my darling, patience. We'll get back at Clark, but it won't be for a long time. Remember how the saying goes, _**'Revenge is a dish best served cold.'**_ The colder the dish, the sweeter the revenge will be. Let Clark think and believe that he has won the battle, so what. It's the war I'm anticipating to win the time comes. We have leverage over him and he doesn't know it yet. Once the ball starts rolling, then there is nothing to stop it from continuing…"

**To be continued…**

**Next time: **Five years has gone by and Chloe is a big shot investigative reporter for the Daily Bugle. Clark comes back from his training with Jor-el. Lex and Lana wants revenge. Andrew is back.

_As our favorite characters grew up and become great legends, but their personal lives have to suffer some of it. Remember what you do today, will affect what will happen tomorrow…_

Stay tuned to **Realize: Nothing is What it Seems****' sequel **_**It's Not Over**_


End file.
